Dennis the Menace
Dennis the Menace is the ninth one-off game played by Danny and Arin on . The game was sent into the show by A. Bouttell and Kyle Zundel. Episode * Game information Dennis the Menace is a multiplatform video game based on the 1993 movie of the same name. The object in all versions of the game is to defeat a burglar who managed to find Dennis' town via the local railroad connection. Stages include Mr. Wilson's house, the great outdoors, a boiler room, and eventually the big boss battle with the burglar himself. Dennis Mitchell has a big adventure on his hands, as Switchblade Sam (the burglar who got defeated by Dennis in the film) is back and steals Mr. Wilson's coin collection, and also kidnaps Dennis' friends Joey and Margaret! The player has to go to travel and fight his way through the adventure of a lifetime in order to save his two best friends. The player has to go through Mr. Wilson's house in order to get his slingshot, water pistol, and pea shooter along with five large coins. Dennis must collect all of these items without getting spotted by Mr. Wilson. The next level is at the park to find the five coins. At the end of the Park level, players have to fight Betty Sue (a weird looking girl who is swinging on the swingset). Only the pea shooter weapon is permitted for this battle. Defeating Betty Sue will make her start swinging full speed, with the chains on the swingset starting to break. Betty Sue will scream and bounce away. The player will then go to a boiler room and fight The Crazed Coach. Finally the woods at the end of that level the player will fight Switchblade Sam. If the player manages to find both of his friends along with Mr. Wilson's entire coin collection, he will have won the game. Health is represented by hearts, located at the top-right of the screen. If touched by an enemy, one heart will disappear. Each touch by an enemy removes one heart (as well as temporarily stunning Dennis). Once all of the hearts are gone, the player must restart the level (but retains all main coins found). Restoring health is a matter of finding the pieces of candy located throughout the levels. Each piece of candy restores 100% of Dennis' health. Time is an important factor in Dennis the Menace. There is a clock, located in the top-middle of the screen, that starts at 999 seconds (16.7 minutes) and counts backwards down to zero seconds. Once the clock is at zero seconds, there is an immediate and automatic game over screen, which completely eradicates all work done on a level. The amount of time taken during a level, even after Dennis loses a life, remains the same (if the time is at 456 seconds, and Dennis loses a life, he will restart the level with 456 seconds). Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:Dennis the Menace Category:Ocean Software Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Action Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games